La Máscara del Dios Fiero
by yumivigo
Summary: Ésta es una historia escrita hace miles de años. La historia de como un Dios se convirtió en humano. La historia de dos hermanos. La historia de un ser maligno. La historia de los triángulos dorados. Pero sobre todo, Una historia de Amor. /Zelink/HyliaxFierceDeiry/


**LOS PERSONAJES DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SON POSESIÓN DE NINTENDO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FANFIC O HISTORIA OFICIAL DE NINTENDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

 **LOS O.C. ME PERTENECEN.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE DERECHOS DE AUTOR, O SEA, ESTÁ PROTEGIDA ASÍ QUE AUNQUE SEA UN FANFIC ES UNA HISTORIA PROPIA, NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE COPIARAN MIS IDEAS AL IGUAL QUE A VOSOTROS NO OS GUSTAN QUE COPIEN LAS VUESTRAS.**

 **SIN MÁS, OS DEJO CON EL FIC:**

 **LA MÁSCARA DEL DIOS FIERO.**

 **C.1 Bishamonten el Dios de la furia.**

Hace muchos, muchos años, poco antes de que el Decano de la Muerte amenazara la hermosa tierra Hyliana, poco antes de ascender a los cielos, poco antes de dejar las tierras inferiores. Los dioses menores y mayores habitaban bajo el cuidado de la Diosa blanca, Hylia, brillando bajo el poder de la Trifuerza.

No muy lejos de una puerta cercana a la dimensión humana, en la ciudad lejana más próspera de la tierra de Hylia, vivía un Dios joven, gallardo, de pelo blanco y recio como la nieve, de aspecto potente pero mirada dulce.

Su nombre era Bishamonten y le conocían como el dios de la guerra.

Muy poca gente le aceptaba, más bien, lo trataban como un dios malévolo, menor y despreciable. Sin embargo, mucha gente recurría a él cuándo era necesario.

Suspiró, aburrido observando algún punto del mundo inferior.

El viento sacudió su pelo.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ser un Dios menor era tan aburrido…

De pronto, un nuevo aroma le llegó, era dulce, como a flores, delicioso.

-Bishamonten-, escuchó el llamado de una voz femenina, cuando terminó de darse la vuelta ahí estaba ella.

-Hylia-. Le saludó.

La Diosa blanca se lanzó a los brazos del alto Dios. Apenas podía rozar su vientre recubierto de metales preciosos con su rostro.

Él no pudo más que abrazarla de vuelta.

-Hey-, dijo alcanzando su rostro delicado con una de sus ásperas y fuertes manos, manos manchadas de guerras-. Pueden vernos.

-No me importa-, soltó ella, sin más-. Te he echado demasiado de menos.

El joven Dios lucía unos ojos grises y cristalinos como la piel de un armiño, en contraste con los de ella, tan azules y despampanantemente llenos de vida, los suyos eran fríos y carentes de la misma.

Ella había pasado un tiempo en el mundo inferior cuidando de los Hylianos, cosa que Bishamonten comprendía, pero moría por verla cada día, deseaba bajar con ella y protegerla. Porque si, al fin y al cabo es posible el amor entre dos Dioses, pero sin embargo, era más venenoso que la fruta prohibida del jardín de Edén.

-¿No vas a besarme?- Preguntó ella, como una niña pequeña.

Bishamonten era valiente, fuerte, fiero, jamás podría ser visto de aquella manera tan sumamente dulce con nadie y ella… ella no debía relacionarse mucho con él, ya que casi podía considerarse como un dios impuro.

Pero Hylia había visto la máxima pureza en su corazón, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que lo hacía especial, sin embargo, solo ella podía haberla observado.

Bishamonten la miró, y todo lo que pudo ver era a una joven rubia, mucho más bajita que él, débil y dulce… Casi humana.

Sonrió, solamente ella sabía derretirle el corazón.

Hylia, impaciente, hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio de un beso, gran Diosa blanca?- se carcajeó él, con una risa tan dorada como el color de sus pupilas.

Ella fingió la indignación típica de una gran deidad.

-¿A caso no te parece suficiente que permita a un Dios menor darme un beso en condición de amante, a mí, la deidad guardiana de la tierra, Hylia?

Bishamonten la tomó sin mucho esfuerzo por la cintura, y alzándola con delicadeza, la reposó en un liso muro de mármol, oculto por una serie de enredaderas, lejano de los otros posibles ojos que pudieran verlos.

Hylia enroscó delicadamente sus piernas en la musculada cadera del joven Dios, agarrada de su cuello y a escasos centímetros de su alargada y recta nariz se sonrió.

Bishamonten, lejano de cualquier pensamiento trivial, se armó de valentía y pasión y acortó la distancia entre los suaves labios de ella y los suyos, plantando un beso que apenas se atrevería a describir ante otra gente, disfrutando del interior de la boca de ella.

Cuando el beso terminó, él la miró a los ojos, quien sonrojada le devolvió la mirada.

-Te amo, Hylia-. Dijo, ante los crédulos oídos de ella, y lejos de los que apenas podrían creer que el fiero dios podría llegar a pronunciar aquellas palabras tan simples.

Hylia descansó su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de él.

-Y yo a ti, Bishamonten.

-No te vuelvas a marchar sin mí.

-La próxima vez prometo ir contigo.

Bishamonten volvió a besarla, mientras ella hundía los dedos en el plateado cabello del joven, amasándolo con pasión.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, apenas sin aliento, respirando con fuerza, Hylia tiró del nudo que amarraba la capa de plumas blancas que lucía el joven Dios a su cuello, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-Querida Diosa, ¿no será mejor que aguardéis a que lleguemos a mis aposentos para dejar caer mi atuendo?

Hylia sonrió.

-Creí oportuno hacerlo para que te apresuraras más a la hora de llevarme y adelantarte a mi súplica.

A Bishamonten le faltó el aire, algo casi imposible en él, que solo ella podía sacar a relucir.

Podía verse guerreando ante tantos ejércitos, tantos batallones y no dejar sacudir su dedo ni un ápice, que con la llamada Diosa blanca todas sus defensas se desvanecía y hasta él mismo dejaba de verse como un dios monstruoso para verse como un simple mortal enamorado, como esos que de vez en cuando observaba.

Bishamonten se permitió acortar la distancia abriendo un paso secreto en uno de los muros de mármol cercano al que había apoyado a Hylia, haciendo a su antojo una puerta cara a sus aposentos privados, agarrándola aún por la cintura, la llevó hacia la puerta, que se cerró al pasar ellos adentro.

Cuando la posó en el amplio lecho de la estancia, los cabellos dorados de ella se esparcieron por el terciopelo rojo que cubría el fino colchón de plumas. Aquella vista era sublime, inaudita, los sensibles pechos de ella bajo la fina túnica de gasa que apenas llegaba a disimular la obvia erección de sus mamas, hacían verla tan delicada, tan suave, tan pura que se le nublaron los sentidos.

-Eres una auténtica deidad-, soltó, mostrando amplio respeto a la vez que un puro amor por ella.

Abrió sus ojos azules y se irguió. Alcanzando con sus finos brazos al albino, y comenzando a despojarle de su pesada armadura, con la mirada llena de deseo y dedos expertos.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez ni la última que hacían aquello, la primera vez él se había preocupado en que un monstruo como él mancillara a una hermosa y pura Deidad como lo era ella, pero al final y, ante la insistencia de ella, había dejado de importarle y terminó callándose ante los ojos suplicantes de ella y dejándose bañar en sus propios deseos de poseerla.

Hylia, apenas sentada en la cama, con sumo cuidado acariciaba dulcemente cada parte de su cuerpo, aún cubierto de sus prendas interiores lechosas, de gran peso y de pura seda perlada. La armadura de plata acababa de yacer al completo en el suelo de la estadía.

Bishamonten se deleitaba en las caricias que ella le brindaba, aún sobre la fría seda, los finos dedos de la gran deidad se sentían extremadamente candentes y finos, cosa que no tardó en provocarle una turgente tiesura y un supremo calor en todo su cuerpo.

Poco tardó en tumbarse a su lado y delicadamente, entre tórridos y profundos besos, buscar bajo el cendal de ella, su húmeda bragadura.

Sus toscos y corpulentos dedos tocaron su tierna humedad, La espalda de ella se curvó en una estimulación nerviosa.

Cuando el albino comenzó a acariciar a la rubia en su tierna humedad, la joven gimió delicadamente.

-Hylia-, la llamó, alarmado, temiendo haberle hecho daño con su bruta fuerza.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró, adoraba aquella preocupación en sus áureos y níveos ojos.

-Estoy mejor que bien-. Se adelantó a contestar ella-, continúa, por favor.

Él hizo caso de su pedido y continuó acariciándola con mimo en su parte más íntima.

Las respuestas del cuerpo de ella eran tan sublimes que creyó que iba a caer desfallecido sobre el futón de plumas.

La joven, por su parte sentía sus pulmones doler deliciosamente por la falta de aire que suponían las descargas de placer en su cuerpo, jadeaba, buscando aire. Sin embargo sabía que no quería que su amante se detuviese, aquella sensación era demasiado perfecta…

Terminó por despojar al albino de su jubón, dejando al descubierto la piel perlada del chico, acariciando delicadamente los músculos de su torso con sedientos dedos.

El joven en consecuencia dejó escapar un gruñido y la besó pasionalmente, introduciéndole los dedos al mismo tiempo, provocando que el cuerpo de la chica se sacudiera.

Cuando se separaron sedientos de aire y también del cuerpo ajeno, se miraron a los ojos.

-Te amo, Hylia, te adoro.

Ella lo besó delicadamente, sólo con los labios, en algo tan puro y casto que nadie creería que ese beso pertenecía a esa situación.

-No se lo digas a nadie-, susurró, cerca de la oreja izquierda del chico-. Pero yo también te adoro, Dios Fiero de la Guerra.

Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella nuevamente.

-Por fin tengo una súbdita fiel.

Hylia lo abrazó.

-Eres un necio al decir eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volteó a la joven y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, rozando su humedad con la construcción de él.

-En ese caso, te dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, gran Diosa.

Ella se limitó a inclinarse sobre él y acariciar sus hombros desnudos.

El cabello de ella le cosquilleaba el torso.

Hylia lo besó y, él perdió toda la cordura… hizo resbalar sus dedos por el curvo y delicado cuerpo de ella, levantando el cendal que la cubría, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, después su vientre y por último sus delicados pechos.

Los recogió en la palma de su mano, haciéndola gemir suavemente entre los labios de él.

Hylia pudo notar como si querer humedecía la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta a él, dejando resbalar sus fluidos sobre la evidentísima excitación de él.

Lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver al separar sus labios como la observaba mientras se dejaba desnudar, como las hebras doradas de sus largos cabellos delicadamente llegaban a apenas cubrir zonas ínfimas de su piel expuesta.

Su lechosa piel relucía húmeda en el sudor de la excitación.

-Bishamonten-, gimió, extasiada mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

-Mi amada Hylia.

Comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos en el definido y largo cuello de él, dejando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, alternando con su lengua.

Él gruñó por lo bajo y apretó sus caderas con las de ella, rozándola con su hombría en un arrebato de frenesí, haciéndole saber cuánto la deseaba, cuánto había extrañado aquellos encuentros clandestinos, cuánto la amaba.

Hylia fue bajando por lampiño pecho de él, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando… Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de sus abdominales, justo donde sólo quedaba una prenda que los separaba, se deleitó durante un rato besando la zona, haciendo gruñir fieramente entre dientes a la deidad que se dejaba hacer.

Por último agarró con sus dientes la fina prenda y dejó al descubierto la endurecida hombría de él.

Subió a los labios de él, rozando la palpitante masculinidad de él con todo su torso hasta dejar sobre esta las puertas de su intimidad femenina, con su rostro a apenas centímetros de los de él.

Hylia lo besó, deleitándose en la desesperación de él porque ella le diera la bienvenida a su interior.

Cuando se separaron él sonrió.

-Eres cruel.

-No tanto como tú-, rio pícaramente.

Se dejó caer sobre las caderas de él, con fuerza, dejando a la hombría de él penetrarla enteramente.

Bishamonten era un exquisito amante, el mejor, se adelantaba a las súplicas de ella con solo mirarla a los ojos, pero Hylia no podía negar que el cuerpo de él era el más exquisito de todos, y ella se deleitaba en las delicias de él a veces aunque ella fuera la que mandara, provocando también en él sensaciones únicas.

Ella movió sus caderas al ritmo de las embestiduras de él, una y otra vez, provocando gemidos en ella misma y por lo tanto, en él. Cada vez que aumentaban el ritmo ella sentía que los pulmones le explorarían, y él una ansiedad que ni los besos de su amante podían calmar.

Cuando ya no podían más, entre caricias y besos, ambos llegaron al máximo y se dejaron caer en el éxtasis final, cayendo ella agotada y rendida sobre el pecho de él.

La abrazó con fuerza, besando la coronilla dorada de su cabeza, que desprendía su delicioso olor.

-Ojalá pudiera ser así siempre-, susurró ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, quedándose en silencio, sin ningún tipo de incomodidad, entendiendo que a duras penas podían encontrarse y aprovechar situaciones como aquellas.

-¿Crees que si me reencarnara en humano podrías velar por mí?

Hylia se incorporó, tensa, y cambió su expresión totalmente a una de preocupación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- soltó exaltada.

Bishamonten miró al techo de su alcoba.

Suspiró.

-Me preocupa perder mi vida inmortal.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No digas tonterías, Ten.

Él acarició el rostro de la joven.

-Sabes que no sé si podré seguir mucho tiempo así, siendo rechazado por todos… sobre todo ahora que mi hermano…

Hylia lo besó, quería evitar oírlo decir todo aquello.

-Cállate, no digas sandeces- susurró-. Yo aún te amo.

-Hylia, sabes que…. Sabes que él fue desterrado del remanso de los dioses por varios motivos, lo cual hace que la gente desconfíe de mí.

Ella suspiró, desesperada.

-¡Pero tú no eres él! –Soltó–. Es más, no os parecéis en nada, sois totalmente contrarios.

Con sus fuertes brazos, la volvió a recostar en su pecho.

-No quiero que me confundan con él y que me destierren, no podría separarme de ti, preferiría ser un mortal antes que tener que irme de tu lado.

Hylia se estremeció ante tal pensamiento… y alzándose otra vez, lo miró a los ojos.

-Te juro por las diosas que si tú te haces un mortal, velaré por ti y me convertiré en humana contigo.

-Tú debes velar por tu tierra, Hylia, no puedes abandonarlo todo por mí.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado!

-Prométeme que cuidarás de tu tierra si algo me sucediera.

Hylia, resignada, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, lo prometo.

-Así es como debe ser.

Pero él no le había dado una concesión para que cuidara a su publicó siendo una diosa…

Ofuscada en su plan Hylia lo miró.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que las cosas abajo no van bien… hay algunos humanos que han empezado a desarrollar un deseo egoísta y han tratado de conseguir los triángulos dorados de las diosas…

-¿La trifuerza?

-Sí, especialmente me preocupan las fuerzas oscuras, tu hermano complicó mucho las cosas aquí arriba, y se empieza a notar abajo.

A Bishamonten le preocupaba en sobremanera la actuación de su hermano Majora… desde niño no había sido benévolo en absoluto y por supuesto, todo había empeorado al crecer.

Indignado, miró a la chica que yacía en sus brazos.

-No quiero perderte.

-Lo sé-, dijo ella, triste, suspirando.

-Dime que si te vas de mi lado, nunca será en voluntad propia.

\- Lo prometo.

Convenía levantarse y atender los asuntos…

Por lo visto, la diosa de madera, como algunos la llamaban, buscaba a Hylia por todos lados, así que ella misma decidió levantarse de los brazos de su amante.

Los cuatro dioses que vivían allí eran gentiles, todos excepto uno, quién fue expulsado.

Él se llamaba Majora y, por desgracia, era el hermano de Bishamonten.

Como si fuera cosa del destino ambos eran totalmente opuestos, aunque ambos eran deidades guerreras, uno parecía el mal y otro el bien, uno la luz y otro la oscuridad… Pero Hylia sabía que hasta el mismo Bishamonten podía ser una auténtica bestia malvada si perdía el control.

Benzaiten era la diosa del aprendizaje, tranquila, calmada, arraigada le llamaban la diosa de madera, prudente como nadie y casi tan sabia como la misma Nyaru.

Hylia se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Bishamonten-, susurró, mientras el acariciaba las hebras doradas de su fino cabello-. Benzaiten me busca.

Suspiró, le costaba horrores separarse de ella, tantas veces así, tan imposible tenía que ser todo para ellos… ¿es que jamás lo tendrían fácil?

-Ve-, dijo el joven albino.

Hylia no perdió el tiempo y se marchó, no sin antes ponerse el ligero sayo que solía vestir.

Suspiró, solo en su alcoba, buscando la nada con su vista, teniendo en la mente las últimas palabras discutidas con Hylia…

¿Si llegaran a repudiarlo como Dios se convertiría en un mortal para morir? ¿Lo haría por Hylia?

Su cuerpo vagaría sin alma, desbocado, matando sin cesar, robando vidas… ¿Qué podría hacer?

Suspiró.

Y entonces se preguntó cuánto cambiaría su vida si fuera humano, si ambos fueran humanos… si no existiese el remanso de los Dioses dejado por las diosas de oro, si no hubieran sido creados así, si simplemente hubieran nacido como Hylianos…

¿Quién le iba a decir que se enfrentarían a semejantes cosas cuando ambos fueran humanos? Nadie, nadie podía.

Porque lo que se avecinaba en el futuro, en el que para nosotros está escrito, ni en lo más profundo de su mente se lo imaginaban aquellas deidades.

 **BIEN. PRIMER CAPÍTULO TERMINADO.**

 **HE DE DECIR QUE LEVO MUCHOS AÑOS LEYENDO FANFICS Y FANFICS DE AQUÍ, PERO JAMÁS ME HABÍA ATREVIDO A SUBIR UNO… (SI, HASTA A MIS AMIGOS LES PARECE RARO) BUENO…**

 **QUERÍA HACER ESTE FIC MUY BIEN ASÍ QUE CON APUNTES DEL HYRULE HISTORIA Y UN POCO DE MITOLOGÍA JAPONESA EN UNA MANO Y PORTÁTIL EN OTRA, ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE SERÁ EL PRIMERO DE ESTA HISTORIA LLAMÉMOSLA ZELINK POR LLAMARLA DE ALGUNA MANERA… EN REALIDAD ESTÁ BASADA EN UNA GRAN TEORÍA QUE ME HE MONTADO YO SOLA ACERCA DE LA FIERA DEIDAD Y DE PORQUÉ EL LINK DE OCARINA OF TIME PUEDE VESTIR LA MÁSCARA DE ÉSTE SIN SER CONTROLADO POR EL PODER MALVADO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ÉSTA POSEE.**

 **EN FIN, LA TEORÍA YA LA IRÉIS DESCUBRIENDO A MEDIDA QUE LA HISTORIA AVANCE.**

 **EL CASO ES QUE SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO FICS SOBRE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, ASÍ QUE NO SEÁIS MUY DUROS CONMIGO.**

 **VUESTROS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC, ASÍ QUE SI OS GUSTA PODÉIS DEJARLOS…**

 **(ADEMÁS, SON GRATIS, NO CUESTAN NADA)**

 **BUENO, PODÉIS ACOSARME EN TWITTER TAMBIÉN Y DECIRME QUÉ OS PARECE LA HISTORIA, SOY YUMIVIGO.**

 **EN FIN, TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAP OS MANDO MILES DE BESIS DE FRESI A TODOS Y ME AUTODOY LA BIENVENIDA AL FANDOM ZELDA.**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
